kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Edward Midford
|obraz = Edward Midford.jpg |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 17 lat |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Green Lion |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Lord Midford Rycerz Uczeń w Weston College Prefekt Green House |poprzednie zajęcie = Uczeń w Weston College Prefect's Fag z Green House |baza operacji = Londyn Weston College |status = Żywy |krewni = Claudia Phantomhive (babka, zmarła w wieku 36 lat)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 85, str. 22 Alexis Leon Midford (ojciec) Francis Midford (matka) Elizabeth Midford (siostra) Vincent Phantomhive (wuj, zmarły) Rachel Phantomhive (ciotka, zmarła) Ciel Phantomhive (kuzyn) |manga = Tom 11, Rozdział 52 |anime = Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic |seiyū = Seiichirō Yamashita }} Lord Edward Midford (jap. エドワード・ミッドフォード Edowādo Middofōdo) – syn markiza Alexisa Leona Midford i markizy Francis Midford oraz starszy brat Elizabeth Midford. Jest także siostrzeńcem Vincenta Phantomhive'a i kuzynem Ciela Phantomhive'a. Edward jest obecnie Prefektem Green House w Weston College. Wygląd left|thumb|196x196px Edward jest młodym mężczyzną o szmaragdowozielonych oczach i krótkich, blond włosach. Jako arystokrata, ubiera się w drogie, wyszukane garnituryManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 4. Osobowość Edward jest bardzo poważnym i dostojnym człowiekiem. Jako brytyjski rycerzManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 55, str. 22 ma silne poczucie odwagi, dumy i honoru oraz posiada silną niechęć do kłamstwaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 69, str. 32. Edward wykazuje się odwagą, kiedy chroni bezbronnych przed inwazją Kuriozalnych LalekManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 22. Wykazuje się również rycerskością oświadczając, że kobiety i dzieci powinny być ratowane jako pierwsze, gdy doszło do przydziału miejsc na łodziach ratunkowychManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 26. Dodatkowo Edward skłania się do zachowania tradycyjnych zachowań. Uważa, że kobiety powinny ubierać się konserwatywnie. Jeśli ubierają się inaczej, Edward staje się speszony i stara się od nich oddalić, jak pokazano podczas jego interakcji z Niną HopkinsManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 66, str. 15-16. Edward jest niezwykle opiekuńczy i zaborczy w stosunku do swojej młodszej siostry, Elizabeth, i łatwo wpada w gniew, kiedy jest ona w towarzystwieCiela Phantomhive'a. Edward nawet grozi Cielowi, że jeśli jakaś krzywda spotka jego siostrę, nigdy mu nie wybaczyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 53, str. 23. Mimo wszystko bardzo go szanujeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 69, str. 18 i przeprasza go po tym, jak oskarżył go niesprawiedliwieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 71, str. 36. Streszczenie mangi Luxury Liner Arc Edward Midford wraz z resztą swojej rodziny wybrał się na wycieczkę w statkiem Campania. Podziela zdanie swojej matki, kiedy mówi swojej siostrze, aby nie okazywała niestosownego zachowania, czyli nie przytulała energicznie Ciela. Traci swoje opanowanie, gdy widzi Ciela i informuje go, że wciąż nie uznaje go za jego szwagra. Później, gdy jedzą razem, Elizabeth proponuje, by Ciel towarzyszył jej podczas kolacji, co wywołuje niezadowolenie Edwarda, bo to on miał jej towarzyszyćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 6. Po rozpoczęciu ataku Kuriozalnych Lalek, Edward i jego ojciec niezwłocznie ruszyli do holu z windami, by dołączyć do Francis i Sebastiana Michaelisa. Oboje decydują się walczyć sprzeciwiając się porzuceniu swoich ludzi. Sebastian, który nie jest w stanie przekonać ich do ucieczki, życzy im szczęścia. Edward mówi mu, aby przekazał wiadomość Cielowi, że jeśli coś się stanie jego siostrze, nigdy mu wybaczyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 52, str. 20-23. Wkrótce potem fale wstrząsa całym statkiem, i on wraz z rodzicami są przerażeni. Po zauważeniu kawałków lodu na statku, Edward uświadamia sobie, że statek uderzył w górę lodowąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 56, str. 5-6. razem z rodzicami idzie do salonu pierwszej klasy w celu ratowania ludzi przed nieumarłymi, i by zachęcić ich, aby się nie poddawaliManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 57, str. 6. thumb|Edward ze [[Snake|Snake'em i Elizabeth na łodzi ratunkowej po tym, jak Campania tonie.]] Niedługo potem na pokładzie pierwszej klasy Edward pomaga w rozsadzić ludzi w łodziach ratunkowych, krzycząc na mężczyzn, którzy chcieli zająć miejsca dla kobiet i dzieci. Elizabeth biegnie do niego, a Edward jest uradowany widząc swoją siostrę całą i bezpieczną. Następnie uświadamia sobie, że walczyła, kiedy zauważa miecz, który ma przy sobie i komentuje, że to musi być dla niej trudneManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 26-27. Ciel przeprasza za to, że jest nieprzydatny, ale Edward postanawia zachować wykład na później i ponagla ich, by wsiadali do łodzi ratunkowych. Jednak Ciel prosi go, aby wpuścił Snake'a na łódź ratunkową w jego miejsce, ponieważ ma on jakąś sprawę do zakończenia na statku. Edward na to przystaje, ale Elizabeth chce iść z Cielem. Sebastian uderzając ją w tył szyi sprawia, że traci przytomność i oświadcza, że przyjmuje każdą karę za ten czyn. Jednak, mimo wszystko Edward dziękuje mu, gdyż nie byłby w stanie zrobić to samemuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 27-29. Gdy Ciel odchodzi z Sebastianem, Edward szorstko informuje go, że nie musi wracać, gdyż nie będzie musiał oddać Elizabeth Cielowi jako jego narzeczoną. Słysząc to Ciel mówi, że na pewno wróciManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 58, str. 30. Nawigacja en:Edward Midford ru:Эдвард Мидфорд es:Edward Midford fr:Edward Midford pt-br:Edward Midford it:Edward Middleford Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi Kategoria:Posiadłość Midford Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc